


Punctured

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, saso fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama gets a package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punctured

Kageyama found the package as he left the house for school. That afternoon they were meant to play Aoba Josai in a practice match, and he wanted to get to school early to practice with Hinata. The message written on thick black marker made him pause: “to: Tobio-chan.” He barely knew anyone who called him that. 

No, he knew one person, and that thought made him feel cold. 

He knelt down and lifted the edges of the box, peering inside. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he picked up the thing inside the box. 

It was a deflated volleyball, a clear puncture visible on the side facing Kageyama. 

He turned it over and saw a yellow sticky note attached to the bottom. His jaw dropped as he read it: “dreams are so hard to inflate, aren’t they~ oikawa.” 

If the volleyball hadn’t already been deflated, Kayegama’s grip would have popped it. 

*

“OIKAWA….SAN!” 

Oikawa had the nerve to look surprised. He clapped Kunimi on the shoulder and said, “Start practicing without me. It seems like my adorable kouhai wants something from me.” 

Kunimi shrugged and turned away, picking up one of the balls. Oikawa made his way to the center of the gym, where Kageyama stood rigid with his fists curled up at his sides, gritting his teeth. Oikawa smiled his widest, most charming smile and placed his hands on his hips. 

“How can I help you, Tobio-ch-” 

“You know what this is about,” Kageyama snapped. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Oikawa said. 

“The box,” Kageyama hissed. “The volleyball. The message.” 

Oikawa hummed and leaned forward, lowering his voice. “How’s the team, Tobio-chan?” 

Kageyama raised his chin. He wouldn’t allow Oikawa to get under his skin so easily. “They’re good, Oikawa.” 

“Oh?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “I mean, sure, you have shorty under your thumb, but what about Glasses-chan? Baldy? The Ace? Do you have their trust? Does your captain trust you or is he just in awe of your talent?” 

“They trust me,” Kageyama said. “More than you ever did.” 

Oikawa’s face fell, for a second. For a second Kageyama saw something in his face that wasn’t charm or bravado. So he decided to dig deeper. 

“That message could be either one of us. They call you King, too.” 

“They call me King because I’m better,” Oikawa said.

“I can become like you, too,” Kageyama said. He meant it earnestly. Despite Oikawa hating him, Oikawa also represented something he wanted. Oikawa was considered one of the best setters in the prefecture, if not the country. He made every team that he was on better because of his presence. He knew how to handle every kind of person, seemingly effortlessly. 

Kageyama wanted that. 

Oikawa stared at him for a moment. Kageyama stared back, expecting Oikawa to yell at him like he had back when Kageyama asked Oikawa to teach him serves. Then Oikawa threw back his head and laughed. 

Kageyama felt his cheeks burn. A few people had looked around. He could tell that Hinata was staring. Just as abruptly, the laughing ended and Oikawa leaned forward into Kageyama’s personal space. 

“I’d like to see you try,” he murmured, breath ghosting past Kageyama’s ear. Then, as he pulled back, he brushed his lips against Kageyama’s cheek. 

Kageyama froze. 

“Good luck, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa jogged back to his team. 

Hinata popped up at Kageyama’s side in an instant. “Did he just…?” 

Kageyama resisted the urge to touch his cheek. “Shut up. We have to warm up.” He turned around, feeling Oikawa’s eyes burning into the back of his head as he headed over to his own team.


End file.
